Dancing Love
by Steve Roger's Wife
Summary: What if Luke had a sister, ruby. And moose meet her and tried to be there. Can moose break down her walls,and will she open up? Everything seems to turn for the worse. Will they be able to make it through even though in order to be together it may cause suffering to others.
1. How it started

My name is Robert Alexander the third. This year is a whole new year for me, I'm starting at New York University with my best friend Camille.

Mom,dad you can go. No we're gonna take you and Camille out for dinner,we promised her parents we would feed her. We already

Paid for our meal plan were good. Yeah we're fine Mrs. A,really. Camille said. Ok fine just one last picture. Just one mom. Stand close together your like best friends. Say mom is pretty. Mom is pretty me and Camille said in union. Well thank you she said as she finished snapping the picture. If my father could see me know saying bye to my son future engineer. My father said, I'm so glad you're that dance business I can't even tell you, my mom added on. Oh but you have.

Camille's POV

Wow they really- . Embarrassing,moose cut me off. I was gonna say love you. After I Finished saying that some guy walked right in to moose. I'm sorry. Yo cam look at the shoes he had on, those were the limited edition gold medal Nike dove. Oh o I know that look. I just wanna get a closer look,I'm a be right back, cover for me.

MOOSE'S POV

I didn't walk long unto I found a dance competition in the middle of the park. Everyone was putting money on who they thought would people that were dancing were dressed in all black. They walked of the cardboard they were dancing next thing I knew I was pushed onto the cardboard. I tried to tell them that I wasn't trying to dance but they didn't listen. So we danced it ended with me jumping on a fountain letting alot of balloons go and pooping bubbles. I hear shouting and see police officers coming. All of a sudden I get pulled by the dude I was trying to find first of on there after you we ran untill we got cut off by a hotdog cart. Come on jump now fear later,he said as he jumped in-between the roof of the cart and the stove where you cook the dogs. Wow I said but then i realized that the officers were catching up so I just ran around the cart. We lost the officers when we ran into a ally.

As I was catching my breath I decided to introduce my self I'm Robert Alexander the third, but my friends call me moose. Luke,I haven't see you around. I'm just starting at NYU as an engineering major. But your gonna be dancing to right? No dancing was cool in highschool but now it's time for me to face the real world.

You really have no Idea what you just did back there do bfab,I chuckled lightly while he said that. What's bfab? Born from a boom people learn to dance but others are born to and your in New york city the dance central of the tore a part off the wall and handed it to me. Check this, it's a dance battle there has never been this much prize money,and the guys in the park are gearing up for it,your good. You should be in this. He turned around and took a sheet off of a car. It was a black 1973 ford Mercury cougar xr7 with flames on the side dude this is your car.

Luke's POV

Me and moose just drove around town until we pulled up to another ally. Come on. I opened up the slide wall. What is this place? Mine, welcome to the house of pirates. We stepped into the elevator. It's kinda of small. We moved up to the floor and I opened the door for moose to walk in, we call this place the vault. Around her dance is your identity. We live together work together train together and battle together,but unlike other teams we all have different styles. I found all these guys on the street we kind of became a sudo family down here.

This place is amazing! Moose said. You see thing one and thing two over there their the Santiago twins. We saw you dancing I the park you were amazing the both said at the same time. Luke! I heard some one call. Jacob! Meet moose. Hi Nice to meet you. The bank called were behind on our rent. I just Paid them last month. Yeah but what about the other five months. We'll talk about this later. But luke. Come on I have to show him around. Then all of a sudden three people showed up. We'll show him around,they told luke. I don't know guys. Come on luke what would Jesus do? Fine just don't break him. Ok. Alright. Yes. Moose these are the ticks good luck.

MOOSE'S POV

We were at the table with the rest of the crew when we we all started to watch me battle kid darkness. You think the Samaria are just gonna let you go like that, there gonna find you and track you down. Then a door slammed shut. And a mixed a girl bout the age of 17 with black wavy hair and red highlights and ombre blond tips in a high pony tail.

Ok that's enough. You know how I feel about all this negative talk. She was beautiful she was about 5'2', she was wearing a white crop top with denim high waisted jeans with white and blue flats. And you know how I feel about you in crop tops.Luke said. Luke calm down. Moose you met everyone on the team except one very important person Ruby she's the queen of the ship. Ruby this is moose. Yeah I know who he is. She said as she walked off into the kitchen to get a soda. Luke looks like your girl is back. Down to the club. She's not my girl ruby. So you say.

Some of us headed to the club including me while the others stayed in the vault. The club was gigantic it was pitch black except the party lights at the top. I headed to the bathroom. After I got done as I was watching my hands the Samaria came up to battle. I distracted them enough to get out of there. I ran to the center of the club. I fell but the pirates helped me up. Come on you danced against us before why not now. Look guys not now. Well ok but if he doesn't dance then he motioned for someone to come here. A guy hand his hands gripping someone's hands behind their back and a knife to their throat. He pulled the bag off her head.

LUKE'S POV

I started recoding every one dancing I the club the I noticed her dancing by her self we circled each other. Then their was alot of commotion I took her by the hand and pulled her into the photo booth. My names luke what's yours. there wasn't enough time I had to check out what's going on. Moose was on the floor with the pirates helping him up I ran over to them. What happened. The Samaria happened there trying to battle moose. I turned to the Samaria and said look guys not now ok. Well ok if he doesn't dance then he motioned for some one to come over here. A guy came out with a person gripping their hands behind their back and a knife to their throat. He pulled the bag off her head. Then the next thing I knew I was choking someone let her go. The Julian came into it. Now now Luke why so violent? You know exactly why Julian. Let her go. Fine I'll let her go when your boy dance, that's all we want.

RUBY'S POV

I was so scared I was on the verge of crying and I never show my emotions. I looked straight ahead to see Luke fina kill someone. Then Julian come out. I was jerked around do to the guy holding me to face moose. We looked eyes me looking into his brown eyes and him looking into my bluish green eyes.

Moose's POV

I'll do it. I said and that seemed to catch everyone's attention. I battled the same guy I did in the park. It was just me and him exchanging dance moves and a couple of flips and stunts in there. I ended of winning. Most of their crew started leaving but just before all of them left Julian and the dude holding ruby stayed while Julian just looked at her scanning he body. I was getting angry my fist were balled up I was identical to Luke. Why was I getting so angry I barely knew the girl I just meet her.

RUBY'S POV

Julian continued to stare at me I was horrified to what he was planning to do to me. Luke and moose were mad their fists balled angry eyes bout ready to kill some body. The dude started feeling my ass pinching it here and there, and it didn't go unnoticed by moose he saw me grow stiff. He started steeping up, but then stopped.

Moose's Pov

That guy started feeling her ass I was ready to kill I noticed her grow stiff I walked up but stopped. The dude threw her out of his arms and him and Julian ran. As she was falling I caught her and helped her stand up. Are you ok I asked.

Ruby POV

I fell but before I hit the ground moose caught me and helped me up. Are you ok he asked. I looked into his eyes and lied to him, yep fine as can, be let's go. We got in the elevator to go to the vault. When we got there I ignored everyone and went to my room, took a shower because I was feeling grime and put on some basketball shorts and a white tank top and climbed into bed.

Luke's POV

That sick son of a bitch was playing to much. Natile didn't have a place to stay so I let her spend the night in the vault. I walked her to the spare bed room which was actually a large tent with a air mattress in a big space i handed her some covers pillows and towels,said goodnight and headed to my room. But before I went to my room I stopped by ruby's room opened the door to see all the lights on. She was sleep with her giant bunny. She got it for her first birthday and only sleeps with it when she's scared, I looked around her room to the picture frame on her side table beside her phone. It was a picture of her when she just came from the hospital in my four year old arms. At the top It said family the most important key to life. I took the picture out the frame and turned it around it said: Luke holding sissy for the first time. I put everything back the way it was, tucked her in and kissed her forehead and turned the lights out. I headed to bed but found moose had left a not: Gone back to the dorms.

Moose's POV

I left the vault when everyone went to their own rooms. I decided to walk to let off steam. Ruby stood there and lied to my face, but I guess I can understand why. I entered the dormitory and found my room. My room mate was on the computer and he had the facial features of a rat kind of. I just went to sleep because I needed to be ready for tomorrow.

Ring Ring Ring! I shot up out of bed and turned to look at the clock is 7:45 my class started at eight I was late I brushed my teeth and but on blue skinny jeans with a white nike t-shirt that said just do it in black and put on some black and white Nike high tops. And walked out to find my class and grabbed an

Apple on the way. Moose! I turned to hear the familiar voice of my best friend. Where were you I thought we had plans. I know i know I'm sorry. Your sorry I had to eat diner with my freakish roommate that smells so bad and wouldn't stop going on and on about her pat rat's blog. Wait wait , we should totally hook up our roommates up mine looks just like a rat he has the little claws and the nose with whiskers and everything. She started laughing. See there you go now help me find the engineering lab. Moose what I said she pointed right behind her to a sign that said engineering lab. What would I do with out you. I honestly don't know,go. Thanks I said as I gave her a hug.

Luke's POV

I woke up to hearing music . I got up and looked over the balcony to see Natile dancing in the speaker room.

I got dressed and went to the speaker room to see her dancing. I see you found the speaker room. She turned to notice me yeah. I built this myself when we could still find boom boxes in the city. Impressive. You ready. Yep already warmed up.Good, cause you are my new recruit and it's my job to get you ready. Let's train. in here out there. Me and Natile ran the course on the roof flips dances. Worked out and balanced to. Then we stood in front of the building of moose's class. I sent him a text to look out the widow he turned to us we started waving I yanked my shirt up.

Ruby's POV

I woke up and put on my black nike work out tights and black sports bra with my black nikes and had my hair in a pony tail. Headed out to the kitchen and grabbed a special k bar. Headed to the front to stretch but all I did was sit in a middle split laying on the floor eating the bar. Then luke walked in with Natile and moose. Is it time I asked. He nodded. I hoped up and led them to the Santiago twins room. Me and Luke looked at each other and said together: open up the cage boys lets show them why we call it the vault. Hello everyone, ah what a beautiful lady. Guys come on i said. Oh yes ladies and gentle men our most prized possession they turned around and the wall of shoes came out with more. If dance is our weapon than this us our armor. As they started looking at the shoes Luke sat down in a chair while I sat on the arm. Woah Woah Woah. It's not that easy in this house. You have to earn your shoes in this house.

Luke's POV

Door number two the graffiti room. Who's that guy. That's Jason our graffiti guru,were talking electronic bill boards and led lights. I told them. Luke excellent timing. I've been working on an electrical light tagging system,but I can't figure out how to get it to stick.I saw moose look around. You got any electrical tape. Yeah why? If you wrap it around it makes a tight fit. You know lights? Yeah I dabble hey check it out he threw it to the wires hanging down on the other side of the room and it stuck. Moose is majoring in engineering. Yes yes I love this kid! From the led to the battery to the magnet. Their beautiful. Natile said as she picks one up and threw it. Yeah said ruby moose walked up behind her and helped her aim. I saw her blush. Wait what my little sister who never shows emotion is blushing over a guy.

Ruby's POV

Their like fireflies. But neo added Luke. Neo flies said moose. That night we showed everyone the new invention at dinner. Listen up everyone world jam is right around the corner but first we have to go through the two qualifying rounds which mean. But look cut him off. Which means we got alot of work cut out for us. Moose Natile you in. The twins started playing suspenseful music. We all laughed. I don't know moose said. I Have to go to school I just can't. We'll figure something out. We started chanting pirates. And beating untill Natile stood up and said house of pirates and moose said yeah. I looked at my family at the table cheer. I headed to the kitchen to finish dishes when someone came up behind me . What are you doing here bye yourself? I don't know. Come on I want to show you something. But the dishes, I pointed to them. They can wait he took me by the hand out the door into the streets of New York. Come on we got on a bus. We entered the bus moose paid for both of us we walked to the back and some boys kept looking at me. I saw moose jaw clench and fist ball. That's when I noticed that I still had on my work out clothes. We sat down, but those boys followed us to the back. You know you have the package you know good ass perfect rack,they said. Moose was getting irritated so I just ignored them. We finally came to our stop we got off the bus but before we could the boy still left, grabbed me and pulled me. Moose saw this and punched him the face and grabbed my hand and we walked to the entrance. It read: Welcome to Coney island. Really? I asked. Yeah we need to have some fun. Ok fine. He paid for us again. When we got our tickets I saw his knuckles were bloody and blistered. Hey let me see your hand. What, oh. I got a napkin from one of the food trucks and a cup of water and started cleaning the wound then I took some dressing and wrapped it. Ok now lets have some fun he pulled me to the lighting bolt, we sat side by side and put our hands in the air when a sing came on that we knew. Next we did the twirling thing. Then we did a ride where it went in the air and switched you around. Then we got on the spinning teacups,it was us and some little kids. We got on a roller coaster. Then we got on the bumper cars. We did the swings. We did the long slide. We got some food. He got a candy apple and funnel cake and I got a caramel apple. You know candy apples are better right. Actually there not, the apple it self get's to soft when you bight it. What about funnel cakes. I Love them.

Moose's POV

I love hanging out with her it's like we've known each other for ever. I noticed her shivering that's when I noticed she only had her sports bra and tight on. I took of my football jacket and put it around her. She looked up tome and said thanks. Your welcome. I went to a shooting game and won her a cheetah. We final arrived at the vault but before we went in she turned around to me and said thank you and kissed me on the cheek and said prepare for Luke to give you the stinky eye. Ok. I opened the door and there was everyone siting there looking at us. Where have you been? Luke asked ruby. I took her to Coney island. For a stress reliever. Ok. After that everyone headed to their room except for Luke. Look moose I like you but next time you decided to take my little sister out that's two years younger than you let me know ok. Yeah I'll tell you next time. So there's gonna be a next she do anything? She laughed and smiled and danced and even sang.

Ok well go back to your dorm you have school in the morning. Bye Luke

Luke's POV

I went in my room to where my desk and computer and video camera is and started to edit the way do you dance when Natile came in and asked what was I doing. Nothing. You did all this,it's amazing. Yep. Why don't you go to school for it. I guess it just hasn't crossed my mind. Well I just came to say good night.

Camille's POV

Umm jitter bugs? They were playing taboo. Booty shaking? Yes. It was our teacher in fifth grade. Fetislips fetislips.

Ummm a rapture. Ding. Yes we hugged and did our little victory dance. Awww you two our so cute how long have you been dating? Us dating no were just really good friends no best I said awkwardly. I did kinda have a little crush on him but no it's just no. Knock knock. I'll get it. I walked and opens the door to see a mixed girl average height gold eye shadow and a neutral lip gloss, wearing blue skinny jeagings with a sleeveless NYC shirt and white convers and gold square like earings and a matching gold chocker, with a bun on the top of her head with black sunglasses. Umm can I help you,I asked. Well ummm I'm looking for umm. But she was cut off by moose. You made it I thought you would get lost! He took her by the hand and led her this is ruby ruby this is Camille. It's nice to meet you she said as she held her hand out. Yeah you to. Then I walked away.

Moose's POV

I wonder what's wrong with her she's usually so friendly. Come on. I put my arm around her shoulder. I saw her blush lightly. Do you want something to eat. No thanks. Ok everyone this is my friend ruby. She waves to everyone and said hey. Oh I love your nails. Thanks. I took a look at her nail on every two nails was a design of the statue of liberty and then the letters NYC. Camille look at her nails. Yeah they alright I've seen better. Yall I'm tired so can yall go. Cam what's wrong. Nothing I'm just tired. Come on ruby. She got up and waved bye to everyone and said it was nice to meet yall.


	2. Dance saved us

Luke's POV I woke up early,and went outside, nd stood on the building ceiling ledge. Hey look who's up early now. I turned to see Natile. Actually I haven't been asleep yet, i said as I sat on the ledge. Can I join you? Sure. She climbed up and sat next to me. What you looking at? I came out here to listen, the river the birds the traffic, makes me feel like I'm apart of something bigger. Traffic makes you feel like your apart of something bigger. I snickered lightly. That is deep. Like I said I've been up all night. I've been thinking about your video,and I think you should finish it. I mean show it to other people. You've been up all night thinking, and your practically glowing. Glowing? Yeah I see glow. We just sat there in silence untill ruby came. Yall come the battle of Red Hook ring a bell! Were coming.

Ruby's POV

The red hooks were good but we are better. It went back and forth exchanging dances and everything. But everything went downhill when they brought out a secret weapon. A girl moving like a robot but not to much like a robot. What they didn't know was we had our own robot. We brought robot out and he kilt it. That ended up winning so we moved on to the next round. The winner is the...Pirates! We won. We all jumped for joy were moving on.

NATILE'S POV

I went to Luke's room and got his camera and went to find him. The crew was in the foam room. So Luke? Ah now it's your turn to be in front of the camera do you want some make up. The Santiago twins said. Give me the camera he said. Now now now it's not that easy on this side of the camera is it. Now what do you love about dance music? I don't know I guess dance has just always been there for me. When ruby was I don't know maybe 5 our parents just went off the grid.

Ruby's POV

I walked into the foam room and heard Luke's voice. I guess dance has just always been there to me. Ruby was probably 5 maybe our parents went off the grid. I went in a corner where they couldn't see me but I could still hear them. I remember me waking up looking for them, untill I realized they were gone all their clothes were gone. So I just sat there until she woke up. She woke up looking for them but when she couldn't find them she cried and cried. For us to survive I started dancing on the streets to earn money. It was 3 years later when I turned 13 that we discovered the vault, my parents had built for us. We found kids just like us didn't have any where to go and we all moved into the vault. By dancing we survived we ran the club downstairs to make ends meet. We had everything we needed and more. But what really keep me going was ruby seeing her lip quiver and red watery eyes holding on to her bunny and blankly in one hand and sucking her thumb in the other, crying for mom. But no matter how grown up we had to be about things we escaped with dance. It's where we actually felt like we were kids again, didn't have to worry about money or are we safe here. Our parents were dancers that's why they built this place,for people with nowhere to go. I thought it was cool to carry on the tradition in my own way. I'm so sorry. I heard Natile say. Nah it's ok,Luke replied. So that's why your so devoted to this place. It's where you learnt responsibility and how to take care of you and ruby. Yeah pretty much.

Moose's POV

I was on the stairs looking for Camille. I spotted her reading. Alright so I'm sorry for being late. When she turned around. Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were some one else. She walked away with a attitude. When I saw Camille siting with three other people. Camille what's going on I thought we had lunch. Woah is it lunch time, we were so busy talking about costumes I just got carried away. Costumes for what? It's for the dorm Halloween party people plan their outfits like all semester. Oh so what are we going as? Oh umm, well I tried calling you and you didn't pick up so me and Kristen are gonna be the Olsen twins. Wait wait wait. Kristen, Kristen Camille Kristen? What about moose. You haven't exactly been around lately. Well I'm here now. Come on, you know you can have way more fun at the dance with me than Kristen. She walked down the stairs toward me. Are you asking me to the dance? Chameleon you know I was born to be one of the Olsen twins. Ok I guess I'll tell Kristen. Haha in your face Kristen.

Luke POV

You have to stop complaining. I'm sorry I just

feel ridicules holding this gigantic cup.

Come on I want to show you something

Step on and watch. I took my straw with some icee in it and started drawing in the are when the air conditioning system came on. Wow that's awesome. We keep making letters and shapes with it and we finally grew tired. So how did you know about this. When ruby was little and we were out in public with our parents she would cry sometimes and my dad showed her this to calm down. Did it work. For a little bit but we had to bring a stuffed animal for her every where we went. Oh was she a whiny baby? No she was a cry baby she just cried to cry and get attention.

Ruby's POV

I was running through the streets listening to my music when I was kidnapped. Hey what you been doing the last time we talked. I told you to stay in touch and you've been a bad girl. I. I. I. No it's to late for that. I was out cold after that


	3. Missing

When I woke up I was in a dark room my hands chained to the wall and my legs spread apart. So moose beat us at the battle right well it's time to pay. It was pitch dark I couldn't see any thing. The next thing I knew was I was cut by a knife on my arm. I scream in pain. Hey hey look everytime you scream I just cut you more. He swiped again but this time my leg. I screamed over and over. It was pure pain I was cut every where my arms hands legs and my abdomen

Luke's POV

I was sitting at my desk when my phone rang. Moose! Hey umm what time is the bell again?

8:00 why? Umm we've got a problem. Hey no problems. I just have a test that same day and same time but I'll figure something out. Ok you better see you tomorrow.

Moose's POV

I'm sure I don't have to remind you that this test is worth 25 percent of your grade so take your time. The professor said. Buzz buzz I had a text on my phone from Luke: Get over here your late. I rushed through my test to get to the battle. I came in on a bike I borrowed and when I came I hit a water pipe. The other team was dancing but due to the water they slipped and fell. The pirates started dancing me leading we were soaked but we continued to dance we nailed every single move. While the other team struggled to stay straight. And the winners are the ...Pirates! Yes were moving on. Cause we the Pirates cause we the Pirates cause we the Pirates. We chanted over and over.

We all went to the vault and started playing games. Yall where is ruby. As a matter of fact nobody has seen her since yesterday. Hey everybody come here look at this. We all crowded around look to see our rehearsal footage. Who would do this Julian and the house of Samaria. Umm Luke I guess thus is a good time as ever ruby's missing.

Luke's POV

What?! How could yall not know where she is. Yall were supposed to be watching her when I left. If anything happens to my little sister then yall will truly regret it.

Ruby's POV

I was a bloody mess. I was cut and bruised in so many places I couldn't count. I was still chained to the wall. Julian came in and cut me down. I fell with a hard thud. Oh look your all hurt. Now if you want moose to stay pretty then you'll do what I say when I say it got it. I didn't say anything so he kicked me it the stomach pulled me up by the coller of my shirt and slapped me in the face. Then everything went black.

NATILE'S POV

I left the vault and walked to Julian's place. I walked in put my bags down she I heard this.

Hey. Julian you lied to me. Luke didn't kick you out because he was jealous he kicked you off, because you threw a battle for a beat. Luke wanted to be the leader and he kicked me out,he used me then kicked me out! I'm sorry we have to stick together Natile you know that. I don't like to be lied to. Where is she Julian? Who? You know exactly who I'm talking about where is she? Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! What are you doing? I opened a door and it was pitch black I flipped the switch to see ruby lying on the floor blood covering her from head to toe,in nothing but her underwear. Julian what did you do to her?! I did what I had to do to throw Luke off his game. . Who is it I heard Julian say.

Luke's POV

The door opened and Julian was there I grabbed by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Where is she? I don't know what you're talking about. Oh ok. Pirates turn the place upside down. I watched as the pirates went to find her I observed everyone's face moose was the angriest of them all.

Moose's POV

I looked over the house when I noticed a door. I tried opening it,but was locked. I broke the door down to see ruby looking up at me scared moving to the back of the room. She was all bloody and just in her underwear.

Ruby it's me moose. She looked at me. Can I come near you? She nodded very slowly. I moved closer. It's gonna be ok,I put my jacket around her to cover her up. I picked her up bridal style, I walked through the room's door where everyone else was.

Luke's POV

I heard some one come in the too and it was moose and he had ruby in his arms. I noticed she was shaking and she was bloody with cuts all over her. You son of a bitch i pulled him of the wall and punched him in the face when he fell limp I dropped him and started kicking him in the stomach,he was coughing up blood. I was still beating the shit out of him untill Jacob and the twins and ticks had to pull me back.

Moose's POV

I watched as Luke started beating the crap out of him I would have did it to but I had ruby in my arms. Then just like that she went limp in my arms and wasn't breathing. Guys! She's not breathing!


	4. the moment

When I woke up I was in a dark room my hands chained to the wall and my legs spread apart. So moose beat us at the battle right well it's time to pay. It was pitch dark I couldn't see any thing. The next thing I knew was I was cut by a knife on my arm. I scream in pain. Hey hey look everytime you scream I just cut you more. He swiped again but this time my leg. I screamed over and over. It was pure pain I was cut every where my arms hands legs and my abdomen

Luke's POV

I was sitting at my desk when my phone rang. Moose! Hey umm what time is the bell again?

8:00 why? Umm we've got a problem. Hey no problems. I just have a test that same day and same time but I'll figure something out. Ok you better see you tomorrow.

Moose's POV

I'm sure I don't have to remind you that this test is worth 25 percent of your grade so take your time. The professor said. Buzz buzz I had a text on my phone from Luke: Get over here your late. I rushed through my test to get to the battle. I came in on a bike I borrowed and when I came I hit a water pipe. The other team was dancing but due to the water they slipped and fell. The pirates started dancing me leading we were soaked but we continued to dance we nailed every single move. While the other team struggled to stay straight. And the winners are the ...Pirates! Yes were moving on. Cause we the Pirates cause we the Pirates cause we the Pirates. We chanted over and over.

We all went to the vault and started playing games. Yall where is ruby. As a matter of fact nobody has seen her since yesterday. Hey everybody come here look at this. We all crowded around look to see our rehearsal footage. Who would do this Julian and the house of Samaria. Umm Luke I guess thus is a good time as ever ruby's missing.

Luke's POV

What?! How could yall not know where she is. Yall were supposed to be watching her when I left. If anything happens to my little sister then yall will truly regret it.

Ruby's POV

I was a bloody mess. I was cut and bruised in so many places I couldn't count. I was still chained to the wall. Julian came in and cut me down. I fell with a hard thud. Oh look your all hurt. Now if you want moose to stay pretty then you'll do what I say when I say it got it. I didn't say anything so he kicked me it the stomach pulled me up by the coller of my shirt and slapped me in the face. Then everything went black.

NATILE'S POV

I left the vault and walked to Julian's place. I walked in put my bags down she I heard this.

Hey. Julian you lied to me. Luke didn't kick you out because he was jealous he kicked you off, because you threw a battle for a beat. Luke wanted to be the leader and he kicked me out,he used me then kicked me out! I'm sorry we have to stick together Natile you know that. I don't like to be lied to. Where is she Julian? Who? You know exactly who I'm talking about where is she? Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! What are you doing? I opened a door and it was pitch black I flipped the switch to see ruby lying on the floor blood covering her from head to toe,in nothing but her underwear. Julian what did you do to her?! I did what I had to do to throw Luke off his game. . Who is it I heard Julian say.

Luke's POV

The door opened and Julian was there I grabbed by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Where is she? I don't know what you're talking about. Oh ok. Pirates turn the place upside down. I watched as the pirates went to find her I observed everyone's face moose was the angriest of them all.

Moose's POV

I looked over the house when I noticed a door. I tried opening it,but was locked. I broke the door down to see ruby looking up at me scared moving to the back of the room. She was all bloody and just in her underwear.

Ruby it's me moose. She looked at me. Can I come near you? She nodded very slowly. I moved closer. It's gonna be ok,I put my jacket around her to cover her up. I picked her up bridal style, I walked through the room's door where everyone else was.

Luke's POV

I heard some one come in the too and it was moose and he had ruby in his arms. I noticed she was shaking and she was bloody with cuts all over her. You son of a bitch i pulled him of the wall and punched him in the face when he fell limp I dropped him and started kicking him in the stomach,he was coughing up blood. I was still beating the shit out of him untill Jacob and the twins and ticks had to pull me back.

Moose's POV

I watched as Luke started beating the crap out of him I would have did it to but I had ruby in my arms. Then just like that she went limp in my arms and wasn't breathing. Guys! She's not breathing!


	5. Help!

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is crazy just getting to middle school is crazy and I'm trying to manage my time and balance myself. But feel free to email me if you think I forgot about this story.

Ok in the car the hospitals not that far. We got in the car ruby in my arms but the traffic was horrible. I got out the car with ruby on my arms and ran to the hospital. I got there in under five minutes. I rushed in and said I need help. Sir we have this were gonna red you to wait here. No I'm coming to. Are you family? No but-. I'm sorry sir by your gona have to stay here. This is bullshit! Everyone turned around and started starring at me. I waited in the waiting room, I was pacing the ground when the pirates walked in.

Ruby's POV

All I remember is moose holding me then me blacking out. Mom come on! Trey hold on let me get your sister. Looking for something. Hey honey. The little boy by the name of trey had a lighter skin color than me but looked just like moose. The man looked just like moose but a little older and had a light tan. The women looked just like me. The little girl was the same skin color as trey, had silky short wavy hair she was about thirteen months. The man kissed the women and handed her the baby. Oh look a mommies babies ready to go dance. Mom I'm not a baby I'm three years old the little boy said with his hands crossed over his chest. Well does that mean your to big for back rides. The little boy uncrossed his arms and ran over to the man and climbed on his on mom I want to go uncle Luke said he would come and watch my first battle. Ok alright.

The little family got out a car and headed to the center of a arena. The dance battle started and trey's team the warriors won. Hey sis you remember that was you. Yeah got the pictures to prove it. Uncle Luke you made it the little boy shot up into the man who looked like Luke alot. Of course buddy. You know what I think I have a present for you.

Ruby's POV

I woke up to people shuffling around me. She's awake guys. Luke was the first one to come up to me. Do you remember me? Who are you? I asked. The whole room burst into gasps. You seriously don't remember me? Honestly I don't know you. O my god this can't be happening. Luke calm the fuck down of course I remember you. Don't ever fuckin do that shit ever again.

Where's moose? I don't know.

I stayed in the hospital for about three weeks,then I got out .

Moose's POV

I went to the vault the day ruby got out the hospital. I just threw on some cut off acid wash shorts and white shirt and some white Nikes and white snapback. I walked to the door of the vault and walked to her room. She was on her phone in some high waisted shorts and a blanket sleeveless shirt that said trill it, with some timberlands. Hey you. She looked up and her eyes beamed and her face lit up she jumped of her bed and jumped on me. We both landed on the ground. She looked into my eyes. As if to say thanks for being here. So by the looks of it I would say you look good. Even with out make up she still looked pretty no beautiful. Thanks I feel better they said i recovered good. So you gonna let me up or do I need to find some way to get comfortable. Oh yeah she blushed and got off me and stood up. So where is everyone. There in the foam room practicing.

Why aren't you practicing they said I need to rest, but I've been resting for two weeks. Come on I said.

Luke's POV

Come on guys we have to get this world jam is in the next couple of weeks. Luke they've been at it for hours let them rest. I turned to see my sister and moose walk in. Fine break time guys. Hey moose. Hey what's wrong? Nothing just trying to be the best I can be for ruby. Don't be the best for her me Luke be the best for you. I know you love her but think about it you know your sister better than anyone. Yeah I know but I just can't let what happened to her happen again. Luke what happened wasn't your fault,ruby told me. I just feel like it was, I mean I'm your brother I should have been there to protect you. Luke yes you are my brother but you've been doing an awesome job protecting me and caring for me after mom and dad left. Your the best big brother in the world. Really? Yes, really


	6. Family time

"Come on Camille my parents texted me for the millionth time and guess what there saying? Guess. Where are yall." My best friend was over exaggerating I finished curling my hair and put on my white heels that go with my knee length pink dress and beige cardigan. "Alright alright I'm coming. You look nice" I said to him he was wearing a light tan blazer that went with his pants and a plain white t-shirt underneath. "Thanks and so do you. Can we go now he asked me sounding very impatient." Fine let's go." We walked out the door of my dormitory to hop in a taxi. We pulled up to Crackle Barrel. Camille, Moose were over here! I looked around untill I spotted Moose's parents. Hey Mr. And Mrs. A. We sat at the table and ordered.

"Moose how has school been going".My mom asked me. "It's been good we just had a test and I think I did well on it." Camille and my parents where in a full on conversation about how you should keep to your studies and not anything else for your fist year of college. I was trying to listen but for some reason my mind just kept wondering. Buzz,buzz! I reached for my phone out of my pocket to see a text from ruby.

 **Hey are you coming over later?** I replied saying:

 **Parents in town to check up on me, so I'm not sure.**

 **Ok well let me know if you do decide to drop by.**

 **Sure if i don't die from boredom and embarrassment.**

 **Oh is mommy pinching your cheeks and wiping your face ;).** When I saw the text she sent I started laughing. "Honey what's so funny"? "Nothing."

 **Very funny.**

 **Oh I know I'm hilarious.**

 **Whatever I'll talk to you later.**

 **Alright I'll leave you alone.**

"Hey sissy". "I told you to never call me that". My little sister replied from inside her closet. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk". "Umm sure just let me get dressed." I was in the vault living room thinking when ruby finally came out. She was wearing some black tights and grey tank top with a blue jean jacket,and some black sandals. "You look cute". "Cute I look sexy." Girl I will make you change into a big frilly dress." "Ok let's go." We walked and got a slushy. "Hey Luke look it's you". I looked over at my sister pointing to a dude starring at something. "That is not me." "Well it looks just like you". "Come on ruby, were going." I'm telling you it looks exactly like you." I'm leaving you ruby. I walked away I kept hearing her call me then she finally ran up to me.


	7. Little secrets revealed

Camille's POV

"Hey Moose we need to talk about our costumes rember." My best friend looked up at me like he had no idea what was going on. "Come on moose you already forgot?" "Camille I did not forget i just didn't think about it." "The party is like this weekend that's two day away,so you need your outfit like today." "Camille" He said as he put his arm over my shoulder. " Have I done anything to worry you?" I started to answer it before I was rudely cut off. "Wait you know what don't answer that." His phone buzzed loudly tell him he had a text. "Cam I have to go but I already have my outfit planed out". My best friend or if I can even call him that is getting further away from me. I thought I had handled this already but guess not.

Moose's POV

"Hey guys." The occasional hi were passed around. I went to the foam room to the the ticks and robot doing trust falls I waved. I made my way to the speaker room where music was blasting. Ruby and Luke were dancing together. They were doing flips and the one thing where she flips and he catches her by the waist and throws her over his shoulder to flip again. They work really well together as a team. "Hey moose!" I woke up out of my daze to see her waving at me." Hey Luke you called? Yeah we need to start working on our dance for the upcoming battle." I turned around to see almost everyone filling in the speaker room. "Ok well let's get started." Me and Ruby were dancing basically doing what her and luke were practicing. She ran up my chest and did a back flip. Then she twirled into my chest and I held her up under her arms to where her legs sat on my shoulder. "What are you doing for Halloween. Well I'm gonna stay home and watch Jurassic World. Why Jurassic World? I like laughing when the people die. What! They're so stupid and it's very funny." I started laughing and she joined in.

Luke's POV

"Good morning Luke. Hey John, I was wondering if you could give me a little more time with the payment. Luke here's the thing I would but it's not a payment it's payments. If you just give me at least a week I'll have it. Luke I'll try but they will most likely not give it to you. Please just try." I walked out his office . "How'd it go?"Ruby asked me as she stood up. "Not great. Were gonna be alright we always get through it. Yeah but here's the thing ruby I don't think we can this time. You know more than anyone else knows that the club isn't making the money it used to. I know Luke but with the moose I just some feeling I have that were gonna win the world jam. Yeah but I don't think that's the only feeling you have for him" I teased her as we made our way to the car. Whatever back freckle. We pulled up tot he vault and the usually mail bills but then my phone rang with a text. You have been invited to celebrate the birthday of Natile Smith.

Moose's POV

"Hey man did you happen to get the project notes during class. You should pay more attention ." That dude was very rude." Hey moose!" I heard someone call, I looked around and my eye spotted my bed friend. " Hey Camille what's going on? Nothing much remember the dance is tonight at eight. Would I forget about you? Well you have been kinda of slipping hanging out with other people. Cam no matter what you'll always be my best friend. Really. Of .

 **Hey I need you come to the vault-Luke.**

I have to go but get ready for the dance twin. She started to laugh."So luke what do you need? I got an invite for Natile's birthday party. And? I need my wing man. Oh were getting wings yes. I'm serious come on. Ok.

We drove up to a big building with lights on every where. This is it he said to me. "Come on don't tell me the big Luke Rodriguez is scared. Shut up moose come on". We walked up almost through the door before we were stopped." Sirs you need to be dressed in formal wear". We looked down to what we were wearing short,jeans and Nike shirts. "Now what do we do I asked him. I have an idea." In the next fifteen minutes a white minivan pulled up and out steeped ruby. "You called at 1011. What's a 1011? Moose a 1011 is ruby's fashion emergency scales. Here moose go change." I changed and looked in the mirror I wore a black jacket and black pants with a gold shirt and gold tie. I came out and turned around to pose for her." You look perfect. Ok Luke come on out." Luke came out with a black jacket white shirt and white tie and black pants. Thanks sis your a life savior. You go ahead and moose will be right there. Are you coming to" I asked her. "Might as well, wait a minute. I waited for about twenty minutes she came out with a black deep v zipper sleeveless cocktail dress, that stopped right above her thigh. Her hair was straight half over her shoulder and the other half behind her back."Wow, you look ummm. What pretty cute fabulous?" She asked in her funny voice."No above all but also sexy. Umm thanks." She said as she tried to turn away from me to hide her blush. "Come on let's hit it " I said as I offered her my arm which she gladly walked in through the doors and saw everyone dressed in all black."Glad we got the memo" she whispered in my ear. We sat at a table waiting for Luke to call us when he needed us. "You wanna dance? Sure,why not."

Ruby's POV

He took me by the hand and lead me to the floor where everyone else was. The girls were on one side and boys on another. We meet each other and the middle like everyone else did. He twirled me so fast my dress went up. He then held me by my hips me and him moving in rhythm. I spon out his grasp only to be pulled back to him. My right leg was wrapped around his hips. I walked away from him to run back to him. When I meet him he put his hands on my hips to lit me in the air. Then the song was over and I came back down. Me and moose were panting he started to run away from me "Moose!"

Moose's POV

I had to get out of there and fast. It was to much, I'm falling in love with this girl but I can't not know between everything that's going on it's not the time. "Moose!" She yelled at me as she was running her strappy heels slapping the ground."Moose! What" I said as I turned around? "Where are you going. I need some air I that ok. Moose what wrong. NOTHING IS WRONG EVERYTHING IS FINE. STOP YELLING AT ME YOU CANT BE MAD BECAUSE YOU JUST RAN FROM ME LIKE A TODDLER HAVING A TEMPERATURE,NOW WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM.I'm fine ruby just go. I'm not leaving to you tell me cause you obviously not fine. So I'm gonna ask you one more"... I slammed my lips into hers. "I'm falling in love with you." I said barely above a whisper. "That makes two of us." She said to me as she smiled up at me. "Well alright then." I kissed her lightly on the lips my knee in between her legs on the wall to steady her tongs fighting over dominance. I pulled away to look into her eyes they were a bluish green the had this little sparkle in it.

Luke's POV

"Luke what are you doing her?" I looked at her as if she was crazy she invited me her did she not? " You sent a text to me inviting me. No I didn't." She was pacing around like crazy like there was a big problem she just couldn't find the answer to. "Well it looks like you made it. Julian what are you doing here? Well look I just can't miss my little sisters birthday party now can I? JULIAN SHUT UP".Natile turned to screamed at him making her knee length black v neck dress go up."Your his sister? Yes". She said barely above a whispers as if she was ashamed of it "Natile you were never really on our side were you? YOU LEAKED OUR PRACTICE AND THEN YOU LET HIM RAPE RUBY! Luke wait I never meant for any of this to go down. THEN WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? I don't know by this wasn't it,I'm so so sorry.

"Come on guys were leaving. Luke did you see her?" Ruby asked me. " Yeah I saw her and her brother,Julian. What!" They both yelled at the same time. I turned around to notice that Ruby and moose were walking really close together. "I don't want to talk about it,can we just go. Why are you asking us you the one who drove. Oh yeah. Hey last one there has to do laundry for a week." Me and moose just looked at each other and started running. " Hey guys that isn't fair." She started walking when she noticed that we were already in the car just waiting for her. We pulled the car up to where she was walking,and followed her. "You need a ride? You know I need a ride why ask? She climbed into the back seat. Then we headed to the vault.


	8. How you feel

Moose's Pov

After we left the party we got some McDonalds. "Ruby what do you want to eat" I turned around to see her hair all over her face and laying down spread out on the back seat."Wow she is a wild sleeper. Yeah" I turned around and just stared at her. She started to shiver so I took off my jacket and laid it on her. "I know you like her" he said as he continued gripping the wheel and stared out in front of him. "Your not mad or anything? No I mean she likes you to so what's the problem. Thanks. But look that's my little sister, so if you break her... Let me guess you'll break me. No she'll break you then I'll burn you alive, then throw you in front of a Simi truck. Your kidding right?" I said looking at him,he turned and looked at me with a solid face.

Moose's POV

I walked into my dorm room to see Camille asleep. Tonight was the Halloween party. "Camille" she woke up and gave me an icy stare. "Camille I'm so sorry I was held up. It looks like you've been getting held up alot. I really am sorry Camille. Moose I can't do anything with sorry anymore I just can't". She walked out the door but before she did I said. "I've been dancing. So not only have you been bailing on me but you've also been lying to me. Camille I'm. Sorry I didn't tell you I should have told you sooner. Yeah you should have.

Luke's POV

"Ruby wake up" I said as pat her on the back. "What do you want. Where home come on. I sat up and felt something on me I looked to see moose's jacket on me. I put the jacket on and got out the car and walked down the ally. Everyone was crowded around the entrance. "What's going on" Luke asked. "The bank came by kicked us out." Jacob explained to us. "They cant do this to us we've been in the vault for fourteen years. Please we were all fooling our selves thinking that this place would last. What do you mean Carlos? The Samaria they knew what was gonna happen we planned all of it from Luke meeting Natile in the club yall having problems with the club " Luke interrupted him. Yeah we planned ruby's kidnapping and everything,the only thing we didn't plan was moose." Luke looked like he was about to burst. I felt tears tickling my eyes." But why?" I asked . "What do you mean why. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, WE TRUSTED YOU WE LET YOU LIVE WITH BECOME PART OF THE CREW WE CLOTHED YOU AND FEED YOU ,AND YOU WERE WORKING FOR THEM THIS WHOLE TIME. It's very simple Ruby o wanted to be on the winning side. And why not have my fun with you. I backed away from him. You son of a bitch. Luke was punching him. My heels were slapping the ground as I ran through the streets rain pouring down. I was running tone running clearing my head. I realized my feet took me to the one person I needed the most. I knocked softly on the door. The door opened to show a groggy moose. His hair was messy and he was only wearing pajama pants. "Ruby what's wrong"? I just started crying, he pulled me inside and saw I was soaked he peeled my clothes off and gave me a pair of his basketball shorts and a odog to put on. He turned the tv on for me and we climbed on the bed.

Moose's POV

I laid on my bed and she put her head on my chest. Her hair was still damp from the rain but I didn't care."So you wanna tell me why your here. If you don't want me here I'll go" she said as she got up and made her way to the door. I jumped up and pulled her into my chest."You know that's not what I meant,so what's the matter what happened. Carlos he was never with us he has been with the Samaria they planned everything meeting Natalie,problems with the club,and my kidnapping. You mean to tell me that he had a part in your incident. Yeah,and now we don't have a place to live or practice. They kicked yall out the vault? Yep. She yawned and tried to blink back the sleepiness in her eyes. I pulled the cover over both of us.

I woke up earlier than usual and called Luke to let him know ruby is with me. I put on a Blue polo and some white skin jeans with blue and white high top jordans and blue and white snap back."Ruby wake up" I said as I gently nudged her,but I saw that it wasn't working. I pushed her harder and she ends up falling out the bed. "MOOSE!" She screamed at me. "You better have a pretty good reason for waking me up and then pushing me out the bed. I love you. Well you know what I love you to. She got up off the floor and sat on the bed flipping through the channels."So what's on the agenda for today" she asked me as I was getting my backpack together. "I have class till eleven an hour break then a lunch with Camille. Ok. Here this is for anything you need today,Luke knows your here so your fine".I said as I gave her a hundred dollars. "Umm moose where did you get all this money. My parents they forget sing I have a scholarship,so I don't need to pay for anything. Thanks.

Ruby's POV

I went to jcpennys and got some light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a blue jean vest and some white Ring.

 **Ruby where are you?**

 **I'm Time square.**

 **Are you sure.**

 **Yes I'm sure of my own location Moose.**

"Well turn around" I turned around to see moose looking at me."What are you doing here. Well since this is my free time I thought I might surprise you. Oh ok. Come here I want to show you something". We walked to a old storage house with alot of space and games in it."What are we doing here? Well you all need a place to practice and stay for a while and my friend said we could use it. Really". I asked looking into his eyes. "Yep, were gonna win the world jam. I turned my back to him so I could look at the space he got us."What do you think about it" he said as his lips lightly gazed my neck. "I love it" I turned around to be meet with his lips crashing into mines.

Moose's POV

"Man I've. Been waiting all day to do that. You saw me like six hours ago. I know but that is a long time. She stood on her tip toes to kiss me. That's it. I picked her up and her legs instantly wrapped around my waist. Our lips meet once again, me licking her lips begging for entrance,she finally opened her mouth slightly to let me in. I let my tong explore her ,Ring! She unhooked her legs and walked around the place again. I walked to the back of the room where the couch was at,and sat down and looked for my phone,it was my timer I set for five minutes before my lunch with Camille. She came over to me and sat on my lap."So do you think it will work for the Pirates? Of course moose you tried your hardest". She snuggled up to me and put her face in the crook of my neck. Ring, Ring! It was my timer again but I didn't want to leave this moment it was perfect. But ruby heard and saw it first."Go. What? You heard me go". She said as she got off my lap."But I want to stay here with you. I know and trust me I want to stay here with you to but that is your bed friend I'm not gonna be the girl who tears yall apart,so go spend quality time with her like you do with 's why I love you". I kissed her and was off to meet Camille.

Camille's POV

"Why are you getting all dressed up for him just to go to lunch. I'm not dressed up Kristen. Camille look at your self". Floral dress that ended three inches below my thigh an army green cardigan and coral heels. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Nothing it's just that your trying to hard. Whatever Kristen I have to go.

I meet moose at Chedders. "Camille over here" moose was waving at me from across the restaurant. "Hey moose. I glad you agreed to have lunch with me and forgive me. Moose this is the last time I'm gonna forgive you. I know and I will make it count. So how have your classes been going? They've been good between dance and class everything's good. So speaking of dance who are you dancing for now? The Pirates. Wow I've seen them before,Tyler took me to go watch a dance battle before he left, there good. Yeah they all have different styles and they use it to their advantage. Wait aren't they the crew who one of them got kidnapped? Yeah, that's them. Yeah thinking about how good they are you'd think that they could at least defend themselves. Camille no offense but you don't know what it was like everyone was affected by that and the person who was kidnapped was the strongest of us all. Moose I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry. It's fine.

Luke's POV

"Hey can i get a coffee on table eight Sir all you alright do you need anything. Umm excuse me what can I do to get some service over here". I looked at the booth right behind me to see moose."What are you doing here? First all have an egg white frittata and second I think I found away we can still compete at the world jam. I'm all out of egg whites and your out of your mind. I thought that's why you liked still crazy we have no one I'm here,your the only one who can get the Pirates back together to save your house,they need you leadership. They don't need me I took what my parents left us and threw it away. You really don't know what you did you gave these people a place to live out their I have tables to wait. No no just sit down for a .You never asked me why I love to dance,want to know why. Why do you dance moose? Because one move can change the world,like Elvis". He started to dance like Elvis at this I chuckled softly."Believe that your something more,rember this ahah". He did the moonwalk and bumped into something. "Moose sit down before you embarrass both of us. Some moves could be the skinny curled haired kid who loves to dance. Excuse me hello umm regular" an old man said to me. "I'm. Sorry but I don't do regular I tried but it's just not me". I got up and took my apron off. "But I've been waiting here for thirty minutes. Hey hey hey" moose stood up and said at the old man. "

Alright that was cool but how are we gonna get everyone back? I got here some how man". I looked to see everyone from the pirates and in the front my sister in front."Hey Luke. Hey ruby. She hugged me and I picked her up. "I missed you so much. I missed you my mornings are way to quiet without yall yelling. See I told you he missed us. Look I know the odds are against us we have no house ,no routine hell I don't even know how were gonna do this,but we worked to hard to stop now. We the Pirates. We the Pirates" we chanted over and over.


	9. A new home (for now)

Moose's POV

"Kiko"! She stopped what she was doing,and took off her pink power rangers mask."Moose"? She climbed over the counter on the station to where she was working and I wrapped her in a hug. I could feel Ruby's eyes burning as hole in my back." I missed you. I missed you to moose. Is the place all set up. Yeah we finished clearing it and everything". I walked to the storage house and opened the door for the pirates. "Well guys we need a place to practice so here it is"! They all filed in,ruby was the last one but before she walked in I pulled her aside. " Are you ok? I'm fine", she said in a fake voice. "Aww are you jealous of kiko. No I'm not jealous of kiko I just don't like people touching what's mine. Come here". I wrapped my arms around her"look as long as your here I'm gonna be yours and no one else's,cause rember you and me against dance right"! She laughed softly,"yeah moose you and me against dance.

Luke's POV

We walked into the space moose showed us and it wasn't to big but it was just enough space for all of us. I noticed Ruby was no where to be seen and I started to get worried. I walked out the door we came in to see moose's arms wrapped around her and her head laying on his chest."You know he won't hurt her. Yeah Jacob I know. The reason he keep his feelings unknown for so long is because he knows if he messes up even a little bit then we're all gonna kick his well at least I know she's happy. I think this might actually work. Work we gonna kick some ass.

The Santiago twins were asking a fortune teller if we're gonna win the world jam,it went dead before we could answer it. We had three new dancers,smiles,cable,poppin and lockin. Robot was dancing with the little kids while everyone else was doing what they normally would do as if we were in the vault.

Ruby's POV

Me and moose were sitting on the couch at the far end of the room. "Do you really think we could win the world jam? Ruby yall have been dancing for at least twelve years,yall have been working your butts off,so no I don't think you could win I know you could win.


	10. One decision

Luke's POV

Everyone had went to sleep,but I was still up looking at the video footage from the vault. I was scrolling through when I found a video of Ruby and Moose running through the vault straight in the foam room,then moose picked her up bridal style and threw her in the foam pit. **Meet me outside -Carlos.**

Moose's POV

Luke shook me awake and him and Jacob were standing over me with their fingers over their mouths and signaling me to follow them. We walked outside to the entrance of the fair grounds that were blocked off by a huge gate."Okay Carlos what do you want?" Luke said. "You know it's very simple here's the thing Julian noticed that as long as you have moose dancing with yall then we surely are gonna loose, and we don't want that do we. So what are you playing at here Carlos?" Jacob asked getting irritated slowly. "Moose will not compete, because if he does your little sister won't be the same after. Are you threatening us? No of course not just giving you a merely suggestion,think about it.

Luke's POV

"What are we goons do?" Moose asked me as Carlos left. "There's not much we can do ,moose I'm sorry but we gotta let you go I can't let them hurt her again. I get it Luke I would sell my soul to the devil before letting them hurt her. Well all that's settled there only one thing left to do is let-" Jacob said but me and moose cut him of and in unison we all said Ruby.

Ruby's POV

I woke up at the crack of dawn and light was just starting to come into the window I looked around and everyone was still sleep. I saw something move toward the door. I walked out to see brown curly hair. "Moose what are you doing up this early?" He turned around and gave me a soft smile, his eyes looked like they were trying with all their might not to let go of tears,something was wrong very wrong. "I could ask you the same thing. I always wake up this early. Ruby come here." I walked over to where he was and he put his arms around me and we watched the sunrise finish coming up. "Moose something wrong what is it?" He put his hands on each side of my face. "I want you to promise me that no matter what you'll still and dance and live your dreams never let anyone tell you that you can't do it,okay." I nodded my head looking up in his brown eyes."Moose what's going on? Something's come up and I have to leave. Leave the city or leave me?" He didn't answer he just avoided contact with and looked at the sky and took and deep breath. "Ruby look your not gonna understand this at first but later you'll find that I did make the right RIGHT DECISION,AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH YOUR LEAVING ME LIKE THIS MOOSE I WENT TO HELL AND BACK TWICE UNTILL YOU CAME AND YOU HELPED BUT NOW YOUR LEAVING JUST LIKE MY PATENTS why" the last word I got quiet."Ruby." He reached tho grab my shoulder but I shrugged his hand off, "no leave I don't ever want to see you again,you said it was me and you against dance and now your leaving me. Ruby on sorry I really am" we were both crying me more than him because they were tears of sadness and hurt and anger. "If you were sorry we wouldn't be in this mess because you wouldn't have done it in the first place.

Moose's POV

After I talked to her well mostly her yelling at me she walked out the fair grounds. I walked back into the storage house to see everyone who was sleep up and looking at me with worried faces,I scanned all around they all had the same look, grief and anger they were probably ready to snap my bones I'm half for hurting Ruby I found Luke in the corner all the way in the back and walked over to him. "I did it ok she's mad and she ran away but she'll still dance probably harder than she ever did since she's gonna be putting her anger and hurt into it. Moose I know it was hard for you to do that but thanks. Yeah it was for her own good." I was almost out the door when I turned back around,"let me know how she is you know afterwards and take good care of her. You know we will".

Luke's POV

"Luke what did you do?" Everyone was coming up to me asking questions . "Quiet!" They all looked around. "In able for Ruby to stay safe Moose had to leave the team." The room erupted with gasps and what's. I'm going to find and talk to my sister. No I think you've done enough damage for the day she probably doesn't even know the reason why he left. Anala said to me. "I'll go find her.

Ruby's POV

It was windy and I was still in my pajama shorts and tank top. Tears were streaming down my face my hair was flying in different directions due to the wind. "Honey you know your gonna catch a cold like". I'd recognize that voice anywhere she and luke practically raised me,she put a blanket around me and handed me a mug of hot chocolate with gummies in it. "How'd you know I was gonna be here? Well ever since you were little you always ran to the roof of the vault where the little loft was at. Yeah I was always my go to hiding place." She sat down beside me and I laid my head on her shoulder. "Sweetie you know that boy really loves you when you first walked in the vault his eyes went ss big as saucers he would never do anything hurt you so what ever reason he left you was probably something to save you. I know but how am I not supposed to be hurt he left me? Honey it's alright to be hurt but you gotta rember this boy was by your side through thick and thin. You know I thought Luke was gonna come out and find me. Girl please didn't I ever teach you that you never send a Chihuahua to do the job of a lion." We both laughed and just sat there looking over the lofts railings. "


	11. Talks good and bad

This was it. The only chance we have to save the vault. The only chance we have to go back to the place we love. The only chance that most of us will have of freedom. Where we don't have to worry about all the problems we have. Ruby looked in the bathroom mirror thinking. Her brown eyes starred back at her memories flashing through her head. The loud knocking finally shook her out of her thoughts. She pushed her hair back into a ponytail and opened the door to see Luke looking at her

"Ready?" She nodded her head as she looked over the room filled with her family. They all stood or sat still, looking at her. A smile broke out on her face.

"Cause we the pirates!" They all caught on and started jumping around chanting over and over. "Cause we the pirates! We the pirates! We the pirates!"

"Moose are you going to go?" Camille looked at her best friend watch his digital clock on the desk. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. He looked at her choosing his words carefully.

"If I go she gets hurt. That's not something I want to happen." He stood up from the floor where he was studying with Camille and looked at the picture of him and Ruby.

"Well what if we just go to the battle. You know stay in the crowd and watch. See how she's doing and everything, they'll never know you were there." She smiled at him and he sighed.

"Luke!" Luke turned around to see Natalie in the crowd waving for him. Ruby stopped and looked at him the her. "Go ahead." She nodded and left with the rest of the pirates for the competition.

She ran over to him. "Luke I know what I did was wrong and I never meant for it to end up like it did. Luke you are one of the most nicest person I've ever meet. You have a giant heart." She stopped and wiped some tears and shifted her bag on her other shoulder. "Tomorrow I'm taking a train to California. Come with me."

"What makes you think I would trust you again?" He spat back at her. She shrunk back at his words. They sting but she knew she hurt him more than his words would ever hurt her.

She took a deep breath. "Because the person I was with you was the real me." He looked at her without saying anything else.

"I'm sorry Natalie." She dropped her head with a sigh escaping her lips.

Luke walked back to his team. "How'd it go?" He blankly shook his head. Ruby patted his back and he shoot her a smile. The ring of a phone was heard. Ruby reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone. She read the number that was unknown to her and stepped in private to answer it.

" _Hello_?"

" **Ruby. It's Moose**."

She felt a smile play across her lips. " _Hey, Moose_."

 **I want to let you know how proud I am of you. You're the most caring smart lovable strong person I know**. She smiled at his voice how calming it made her. **I know your mad at me. And I'm mad at me I'm so sorry that I hurt you**. Ruby cut him off before he could say anything else.

 _I know why you did it. Luke told me. Moose I want you here to hold me tell me everything is going to be OK._

 **Well just imagine I am there holding your hand. Because everything is going to be OK. The pirates are going to win this.**

 _Moose, I love you!_

 **I love you too. Do good out there not for me but for you.**

 _Thanks Moose. Bye._

This was it this way the time to show everyone that the pirates don't play games.


End file.
